Point your Lazer
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Getting caught in the act is not an option. Espeically in the middle of a game. AU. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Review please.


**Title: Point your Lazer**

**Author's Note**: Posting a late night/early morning fic seems to be all the rage for these darn bunnies in my head. Infact, I think they're starting to multiply. *****Yawns**** I've noticed that. Anyway, this was inspired by today's events. More from me at the end.

_This is a **ONE-SHOT.**_

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Rating**:(M) NC-17

**Warnings/Notes:** Au [current Japan], Ooc, Smut, exhibitionism/Public nudity

**Summary:** Getting caught in the act is not an option. Espeically in the middle of a game.

**Ages**: Naruto - 20

Sasuke - 21

_(..and so on and so forth..)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** **Bang** **Bang** **Bang** I don't own.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Every third Saturday of the month the Osaka and Tokyo boys would meet at the Lazerdome for a heated laser tag battle, losers buy winners lunch. They'd practically grown up in the Lazerdome, and what used to be a full-on community battle had dwindled until it was just the two teams left, Aunty Anne (Osaka – "Why are we Aunty?" "Because she's awesome. Shut up.") and Dr. Feelgood (Tokyo – "…" "Just let it be, Sasuke."), a bunch of twenty-somethings with better things to do, but they all agreed that it was a great opportunity to let off steam and have some fun. Their numbers were odd, 7 and 6, and Kiba had demanded that Naruto play for both teams, alternating every other month to make things fair.

"Why me?" Naruto had whined, and Kiba had stared at him incredulously.

"Because you're my best friend. And you're in Tokyo most the time anyway."

In the end Kiba had to promise him his autographed baseball and a backrub, but Naruto gave in.

Naruto would never tell anyone, but he actually really enjoyed being the middle man. It always kept him on his toes because the two teams played so differently and he had to constantly remember which team he was on. It was challenging, and Naruto loved a challenge.

Sasuke wasn't a challenge – the man could barely hit a stationary target, let alone a moving one, especially as the game reached its ending and Sasuke approached the end of his stamina. But he liked giving him a hard time. It was just so satisfying. That and he was really hot when he was irritated.

"The fuck, Naruto," Sasuke ground out as another hit registered on his back. "Get off my ass." His breathing was starting to speed up even though they were only five minutes into the game, Naruto's toying with him raising his heartbeat. He took a left and then a right.

"Ha," Naruto scoffed from somewhere behind and to the left of him. "You only wish I were on your ass."

"That's it," Sasuke yelled and turned, firing off a shot and getting Naruto in the chest, the surprised look on Naruto's face making Sasuke smirk as he rushed right up into Naruto's personal space and shoved him against the wall. "You think you're so tough, shorty?"

"You little shit," Naruto growled and twisted in Sasuke's grip, trying and failing to reversed their positions. "I'd think you'd have figured out by now which of us is stronger," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear before crashing their lips together and ignoring Naruto's muffled yelp.

Naruto fought him at first, pulling back with a muttered curse, but Sasuke twisted fingers in his hair and yanked him back down for more, spit-slick lips sliding together when Naruto finally gave in, but not without biting down on Sasuke's lower lip just hard enough to draw blood, the metallic tang flooding Sasuke's mouth and making him snarl. It was all tongues and teeth, sucking and biting and fucking hot, Sasuke thought, pulling back just enough to finally breathe, registering Naruto's mussed hair and bright eyes in the dim glow.

"Hey, you two," Neji called out, "no grappling," and Naruto's arm came up as if in a haze and shot Neji in the shoulder, just catching the edge of his lighted vest. "Damnit!" Neji yelled and spun around the corner.

Then, as if just realizing who he was pressed against, Naruto went to bring his gun up between them, only to find Sasuke's muzzle already touching his chest and a feral smirk on his face.

"Bang," Sasuke said. "Guess this makes you my prisoner of war."

"As if," Naruto replied but found himself whirled around and shoved forward onto a block in front of him, catching himself on his elbows and gasping when Sasuke's fingers trailed lightly along the exposed strip of skin of his back just above his pants.

Naruto didn't move a muscle as Sasuke dragged his fingers around Naruto's hip to stop just above his fly and then dip lower, grabbing his cock through his jeans and Naruto swallowed a moan.

"You like that?" Sasuke asked. "I bet you want me to fuck you right here where anyone could see you."

"Nnnnm...n-no?"

"That didn't sound very convincing, Naru. You'll have to do better than that," he purred. He felt Naruto's body tense up as he prepared to try a more convincing negation and, just when he started to speak, Sasuke squeezed again and Naruto's voice came out mangled and Sasuke chuckled. "You must want it then," he said, and snapped the button of Naruto's jeans one-handed, lowering the fly before reaching in to touch Naruto, flesh-to-flesh, and Naruto's head dropped. "Do you want it?" he asked quietly, stroking Naruto slowly.

"Y-yes."

"I couldn't hear you, what?" He squeezed a bit on the upstroke.

"Yes! Fuck, yes. God. You asshole."

Then Sasuke let go to undo his own pants and rummage in his pocket to pull out two packets. Naruto turned to look over his shoulder at Sasuke with raised eyebrows as he ripped the lube open with his teeth.

He was yanking Naruto's pants down past his ass when Naruto asked dryly, "Did you plan this?" But Sasuke was on to him – he hadn't missed the slight breathlessness in Naruto's voice.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to know how many STDs the condom will be saving me from."

"Fucker," Sasuke muttered, somehow managing to get a decent amount of the lube on his fingers and shoving two in roughly, causing Naruto to hiss and complain. "Shut up. If you didn't like it rough you wouldn't keep taunting me."

Naruto was silent for several moments as he rocked back against Sasuke's fingers, and Sasuke smirked. "It's not often I can actually get you to shut up," he said, and pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Naruto's pants, ignoring the indignant gasp. He opened the condom and rolled it on, quite awkwardly what with how he was still holding his gun. "Now let's see if I can't get you going again," a touch of laughter in his voice that shifted to warning. "This might burn." And then he was pushing in slowly, Naruto hissing through clenched teeth at the intrusion, and Sasuke petted his lower back, just below the vest. "Relax." He worked himself in and out slowly, waiting for Naruto to adjust.

But Naruto was having none of it, pushing back harshly against Sasuke after just a couple strokes and damn if that didn't get Sasuke hot under the collar. "You relax," Naruto grunted, raising his gun and aiming at a crouched figure that was duck-walking sneakily toward them.

Sasuke hadn't even seen the lights and he marveled as they went out at Naruto's first shot. "Wow, Naruto. It's kind of sad that you have to be getting fucked to actually hit something," he said with a breathless chuckle.

"Nnnnmm.. Don't mock me while you're fucking me, jackass."

Sasuke grunted in aknowldgement and gripped Naruto's hip, resting his gun on Naruto's back and trying to keep an eye out for approaching lights which got harder with every stroke. Naruto was tight and hot and soft around him, and making the most maddening noises and Sasuke just wanted to drop the gun and fuck him into the floor. He was brought back to his senses by Kiba's voice.

"Agh! Naruto, was that you? Whose team are you ON?"

Sasuke snickered.

"I just want you to know that this is really uncomfortable. This thing chafes," Naruto panted out, shrugging his shoulders.

"Quit your bitching," Sasuke huffed, but wrapped his arm holding the gun around Naruto's waist to lift him up a bit.

Another set of lights went out just as they came around the corner and he heard Chouji's whine. "Nice shot," he grunted.

"Six minutes," Naruto panted out.

"Way to put on the pressure," Sasuke muttered. "Usually people want it to last longer."

"Not. Unless you want -Oh, God- the lights to come up with us like this."

"I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you."

"Shut up and come already," Naruto growled.

"You first," Sasuke said. "Cover me," and moved his free hand to wrap around Naruto's erection, unwrapping his arm from around Naruto's waist and laying the gun flat on Naruto's back and using it as leverage, pressing Naruto harshly against the block. Naruto looked ridiculous, Sasuke thought, with that stupid vest and his pants half-down, and...the way his back curved, ass in the air...hot damn. Sasuke's hands were shaking from the building pressure and he might have gripped him little too hard, but he didn't hear Naruto complaining – his voice was muffled by his arm, but clearly there weren't any words coming out of his mouth. Sasuke felt a moment of smugness just before Naruto came over his fingers with a muted cry and dropped to his chest to hold the gun in both trembling hands. He wiped his hand on the inside of Naruto's shirt and the smugness was back when Naruto didn't even complain – he must just be that good. He brought his hand back to Naruto's hip and let himself go, driving into Naruto over and over again, the muffled grunts and sound of skin-against-skin just barely audible over the music driving him to the edge and finally over as he tensed against Naruto, pressing all the way in and holding as his orgasm finished, then rocking gently a couple times before pulling out.

They were silent as they tidied themselves up, Naruto handing Sasuke a crumpled tissue and wrinkling his nose when Sasuke put the used condom in it and shoved it in his pocket but not saying anything. One minute left. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the ass and smirked.

He was caught completely off guard when Naruto turned around and barreled into him, pressing him back against the wall with a forearm to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke struggled but found he just couldn't get away. Naruto brought his gun up, grinning evilly and shot Sasuke in the chest just before the lights went up. "Next time," he whispered in Sasuke's ear, causing him to shiver, "it's your turn," and left Sasuke gasping with the dawning realization of just who might actually be the mastermind here.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, Naruto," Shikamaru breathed, eyeing the scoreboard. "You did awesome today! What got into you?"

Sasuke snickered.

"Nothing much," Naruto said with a sniff, glancing back with a smirk and winking, that bastard.

Sasuke was still thinking of the way it had felt with Naruto in control when he walked out, oblivious to the conversation of his teammates around him.

"Sasuke smells like sex," Kiba said suspiciously, and Itachi leaned in to sniff him, eyebrows raised.

"I bet it was Naruto," Itachi said with a snicker. "Sasuke likes a good fight. Gets him going."

"Or it could be the bedroom eyes Sasuke's been making at him for the last six months that tipped you off," Gaara said, rolling his eyes. "If I'd known what they were doing when I first saw them, I might have hidden myself better," he ended with a wink.

Chouji waved his hand in front of Sasuke's eyes. "Hello?"

Sasuke glared at him. "What?"

The rest of the team giggled and someone said something about SuperBlasting but Sasuke ignored them. He was already planning his next attack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two teams stood milling around, waiting for the game before them to finish. Sasuke and Naruto stood next to each other, though not touching or talking. They were on the same team today, and Sasuke was trying to figure out if that would make it harder or easier. He was busy doing some last-minute mental revision when a short man with soft, blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, a wide jaw, glasses, and a sly smile came strolling up to them. His nametag read "Kabuto" and Sasuke looked up at his face with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say," he began, smile growing wider, "that I really enjoy your tactics, and look forward to watching you play again today."

Sasuke's jaw dropped and he felt Naruto stiffen beside him, and the man wandered away after a wink.

But later, when Naruto found Sasuke and cornered him, Sasuke was certain that the kiss was a little more desperate this time, Naruto's arms a little more shaky with anticipation.

Of all the people, he thought, I just had to end up with the closet exhibitionist. He forgot all about Kabuto, though, when Naruto leaned over him to whisper into his ear as he worked his way into Sasuke's pants, "I hope you're a better shot when you're getting fucked."

Game on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** One late night Lazer Tag post, ended. :) I actually thought of this when I went lazer tagging earlier today. There was this couple by the wall who were totally sucking face. Mind you, They looked about my age (Twentyish) and we were in there with a bunch of 12 year olds.. inappropriate much? **Chuckles** Don't forget to check out my other posts. Sorry for any grammar mistakes; It's late and I didn't even put my full effort into this one. x_x Well, anyhow. It's morning here. Time for DTU to hit the sack and dream sweet citrus-y dreams.

**Read, Review, & Move on! *o***


End file.
